


You're The Reason Why

by GleekOfTheCentury



Category: Glee
Genre: Cute, Fluff, M/M, Romantic Fluff, Valentine's Day
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-15
Updated: 2016-02-15
Packaged: 2018-05-20 17:55:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,221
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6019591
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GleekOfTheCentury/pseuds/GleekOfTheCentury
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Hey everyone! Alrighty, so, I wanted to post a fan fiction for Valentine's Day, and I was originally writing another but I realized it would take to long. So I started this one but just had no motivation to write and my sleeping schedule is messed up so it didn't end up getting done until like, just now xD. So I apologize if it isn't very good, it definitely isn't my best, but I'm going to try to write a lot more so hopefully I will be able to get a better one out for you guys soon ^^</p><p>The song that was used is 'You're the Reason' by Victoria Justice. And this fanficfion takes place in the epsiode Heart (3x13) xP ♡</p><p>And, again, I don't own Glee or anything mentioned in this fanfiction,  I'm just a simple Fangirl that enjoys writing Klaine in different situations that I think of ^^ ♡</p>
    </blockquote>





	You're The Reason Why

**Author's Note:**

> Hey everyone! Alrighty, so, I wanted to post a fan fiction for Valentine's Day, and I was originally writing another but I realized it would take to long. So I started this one but just had no motivation to write and my sleeping schedule is messed up so it didn't end up getting done until like, just now xD. So I apologize if it isn't very good, it definitely isn't my best, but I'm going to try to write a lot more so hopefully I will be able to get a better one out for you guys soon ^^
> 
> The song that was used is 'You're the Reason' by Victoria Justice. And this fanficfion takes place in the epsiode Heart (3x13) xP ♡
> 
> And, again, I don't own Glee or anything mentioned in this fanfiction, I'm just a simple Fangirl that enjoys writing Klaine in different situations that I think of ^^ ♡

It’s around 12am and the Sugar Shack is still just as busy as it was at 6pm. Kurt and Blaine are dancing in front of the stage with all of their friends around them – well, excluding Rachel, Brittany, Mercedes & Tina, who are on stage singing _‘DJ Got Us Falling In Love’_ , which the entire restaurant is dancing to. It is truly an awesome night.

They are dancing close, shimmying, spinning and dipping each other to the beat of the song that the girls are belting out beautifully. They’re giggling, laughing and just having fun, enjoying each others company.

As the song draws to a close, they end in a dip position and pull apart giggling and clapping, as their friends cheer around them. They hug and shift around so Blaine is facing the stage. They separate, lock eyes and smile.

Then as the cheering dies down, Kurt takes a couple steps back from Blaine. Blaine shoots him a curious look and Kurt gives him a look that says _‘You’ll see’_. Kurt claps his hands together to get the attention of the people around him.

“Okay, Hello everybody! I hope you all are having a wonderful Valentine’s Day! As many of you may know, my name is Kurt Hummel, and I’m here with my handsome boyfriend, Blaine Anderson. Almost anyone who knows us, knows that Blaine is almost always serenading me in some way or another-“ Kurt gets cut off mid-sentence, as the room fills with murmured _‘aww’_ ’s. Once the room quiets down again, he glances at a blushing Blaine, smiles, then continues.

“But, tonight is a special night. So, I decided that it would be a perfect time to serenade him for once.” Blaine’s eyes widen, and as he smiles from ear to ear, the room erupts in cheers again.

Kurt hears his friends cheering him on, in their increasingly crazy – yet, supportive – ways. As he turns on the balls of his feet to face the stage, Rachel tosses him a cordless microphone. He catches it skillfully in his right hand, before turning back around to face an eager Blaine. As the diner fills with the beginning beat of the song, almost everyone recognizes it immediately. Even Blaine, who is throwing his head back, laughing in a light hearted way, at his silly – yet, adorable – song selection.

  
_I don’t wanna make a scene,_  
_I don’t wanna let you down!_  
_Try to do my own thing, and I’m starting to figure it out!_  
_That it’s alright!_  
_Keep it together! Wherever we go!_  
_And it’s alright, oh well, whatever!_  
_Everybody needs to know!_

  
Kurt makes gestures that fit the lyrics as he sings to Blaine, slowly inching closer to him. Then as it kicks into the chorus, Kurt jumps back and does a twirl, much to Blaine’s obvious enjoyment, because he’s giggling again. Kurt makes a half heart with his free hand over his chest, then points to Blaine as he sings the chorus.

  
_You might be crazy!_  
_Have I told you lately?!_  
_That I love you!_  
_You’re the only reason that I’m not afraid to fly!_  
_And it’s crazy!_  
_That someone could change me!_  
_Now, no matter what it is I have to do, I’m not afraid to try!_  
_And you need to know that you’re the reason, why!_

  
Kurt walks over to him, grabs his hand and spins him, as he sings the next portion of the song. Still holding his hand after spinning him, he locks his gaze with him.

  
_I don’t even care when they say ‘You’re a little bit off.’!_  
_Look em’ in the eye, I’d say,_  
_‘I can never get enough!’_  
_Cause it’s alright!_  
_Keep it together! Wherever we go!_  
_And it’s alright,_  
_Oh well, whatever! Everybody needs to know!_

  
He takes Blaines’ hat and puts it on before he steps back a little. The girls run into the area - that progressively got bigger - around him and Blaine. Everyone cheers, as they dance and sing backup for Kurt.

  
_You might be crazy!_  
_Have I told you lately?_  
_That I love you!_  
_You’re the only reason that I’m not afraid to fly!_  
_And it’s crazy!_  
_That someone could change me!_  
_Now, no matter what it is I have to do!_  
_I’m not afraid to try!_  
_And you need to know that you’re the reason, why!_

  
At the end of the chorus, the girls are standing in a line in front of Kurt. As he walks up closer to them, they part and merge into opposite sides of the crowd. He walks closer to Blaine and sings directly to him, while still doing proper gestures to the lyrics.

  
_If it was raining you would yell at the sun!_  
_Pick up the pieces when the damage is done!_

_You say it’s just another day in the shade!_

  
He steps in even closer and lightly grabs his bowtie and kisses him. Then pulls away from the kiss – Much to Blaine’s obvious dismay, as he chases after Kurt’s lips with his own - and softly sings the next lyric, as the room erupts in cheers.

  
_But look at what a mess we made._

  
Before walking away, he straightens his bowtie, then returns to his original spot that he started in, as he finishes off the song with a double chorus.

  
_You might be crazy!_  
_Have I told you lately?_  
_That I love you!_  
_You’re the only reason that I’m not afraid to fly!_  
_And it’s crazy!_  
_That someone could change me!_  
_Now, no matter what it is I have to do! I’m not afraid to try!_  
_You might be crazy!_  
_Have I told you lately?_  
_That I love you!_  
_You’re the only reason that I’m not afraid to fly!_  
_And it’s crazy!_  
_That someone could change me!_  
_Now, no matter what it is I have to do! I’m not afraid to try!_  
_And you need to know that you’re the reason why!_

  
The song finishes and the room erupts in cheers again, before Blaine strides up to Kurt and kisses him for an indeterminable amount of time. It is a sweet, compassionate kiss. Not sloppy or over-done, just a long-lasting, full hearted, drown-in-worthy kiss.

Kurt’s arms are resting on Blaine shoulders, with his arms extended and his fingers laced together. And Blaine’s arms are wrapped around Kurt’s waist, pulling him impossibly closer. They are so lost in each other that they don’t even realize the people cheering or their friends light hearted jabs. Kurt untangles one of his arms to take the hat off and lightly perch it on top of Blaine’s head, before they separate.

When they finally part, people have started to re-fill the floor and return to their normal activities. Kurt slides his hands down Blaine’s arms and laces their hands together.

“That was so sweet.” Blaine coo’s at Kurt.

“I thought you might enjoy it.” Kurt observes.

“Enjoy it? Are you kidding? I loved it!” Blaine expresses gratefully, before pulling him into a big hug.

“So, I take it you had a good Valentine’s Day then?” Kurt queries, as they pull away from the hug.

“The best. You?” Blaine asks.

“Couldn’t have asked for a better one.” Kurt purrs to him before giving a him a peck on the lips. Then he links his hand with Blaine’s and drags him into the crowd of people to continue dancing.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you all so much for reading! I hope you enjoyed! If you did, your support means the world to me! I get so happy whenever I get a review or Kudos. Reviews mean the world to writers, they inspire me to write more and keep writing when I know you guys really enjoy it ^^ So thank you all so, SO much for all of your support!! Love you guys!! ^^ ♡


End file.
